Dinosaur King: Souls
by UnknownUnique
Summary: Ever since Rex left things haven't been the same, but what would happen if Rex ship crash AGAIN? During this adventure the D-Team meets new friends and enemies and go on new adventures! This story is fill with adventure, romance, and jealousy/drama!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Destiny!

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Things I use often in the story:**

**Bolded Words = Author Notes or Title**

_**Italic Words = Thoughts**_

**Underline Words = Important Notes**

**POV = Point of View**

**One Last Thing: I just watch the anime, I didn't read the manga so please don't complain if everything isn't accurate.**

* * *

**Destiny!**

**Chapter 1: Destiny Await!**

-Doorbell rings-

Max: -Shouts- I'll get it! -Open the doors- Hey Zoey!

Zoey: Hi...

-Long Silence-

Max: _Ever since Rex left, me and Zoey had an awkward relationship _So...

*Background Noise* BOOM!

Zoey + Max: -At the same time- What was that?

Mr. Taylor: -Comes out of the kitchen- I'm going to check. -Goes outside- (Surprised) Kids come out here...

Zoey + Max: -Both go outside-

-Door on the spaceship opens-

Zoey + Max: -At the same time- REX!

Rex: Hey guys!

Max: Long time no see, buddy!

Rex: What are you talking about? It was only 1 day.

Zoey: Are you kidding me? It was like a month!

Mr. Ancient: -Next to Rex- Space time and Earth time are different.

Rex: (Startled)

Max: Wait, Why are you guys back?

Mr. Ancient: Our spaceship broke down.

Zoey: Didn't this already happened before?

Rex: Now that you mention it, It did.

Mrs. Ancient: I hope we won't be kidnapped again!

Max: Don't worry! We are here to protect you guys!

Mr. Taylor: -Laughs a little- Don't get to ahead of yourself Max!

Rex: Dad, Is the spaceship damaged?

Mr. Ancient: Just a little, We can fix it in no time!

Mrs. Ancient: Then we can go celebrate!

Zoey: Ah, You guys should probably go back to you own time.

Max: Yeah I don't think my mom or dad want to be kidnapped again.

Rex: Well we're sorry for the trouble we cause.

Max: Its alright Rex!

Zoey: Why don't we go in and catch up?

Rex: Sure!

Max + Zoey + Rex: -Goes inside-

Zoey: So wheres the Alpha Gang and the old lady?

-Background noise- Ursula: Don't call me that you little twerp!

Max: (Startled) Wow...

Zoey: That answers that question.

-Meanwhile outside-

-A gray spaceship flies out of the portal Mr. Ancient accidently left open-

Mr. Taylor: Mr. Ancient you forgot to close the portal! -Runs to the house but trips- _Damn, Out of everyday why do I have to trip today?_

-Spaceship flies to the top of the house and makes the house disappeared-

Mr. Taylor: -Gets up- Our kids were in there! Close the portal Mr. Ancient!

Mr. Ancient: Portal closing in 3 seconds!

* * *

Did the ship make it in?

Why did the ship take the kids?

Find out these answer in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Awaits!

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Things I use often in the story:**

**Bold Words = Author Notes or Title**

_**Italic Words = Thoughts**_

**Underline Words = Important Notes**

**POV = Point of View**

**One Last Thing: I just watch the anime, I didn't read the manga so please don't complain if everything isn't accurate.**

**Destiny!**

**Chapter 2: Destiny Continues...**

Mr. Ancient: Its going to close in 3 seconds!

-The gray spaceship flew in the portal in the last second-

Mr. Taylor: So close! We have to hurry!

Mr. Ancient: With one person fixing the spaceship it could takes 3 days.

Mr. Taylor: I'll go get the Alpha Gang!

Mrs. Ancient: Don't worry! I'm sure the kids can find their way back!

Mr. Taylor: But what if they don't? I don't want to make my wife worry!

Mr. Ancient: Okay, Calm down. I am positive we can find them!

Mr. Taylor: ...I'll go get the Alpha Gang. -Runs in the spaceship-

-Meanwhile with the D-Team-

Zoey: I haven't seen Paris for a while can I see her?

Max: I haven't seen Chomp for a while can I see him?

Rex: Sure! Great opportunity to see Ace!

Max: I'll go get them! -Opens door- Now this is a twist! (Shocked)

Zoey: What is it? -Stand next to Max- (Shocked) Where are we?

Rex: -Look over their shoulder- I have no idea...

Max: But wasn't the parents supposed to be kidnapped and the kids save them?

?: -Appears behind them- Not this time!

Max + Zoey + Rex: (Startled)

Max: Who are you?

?: Sorry, Forgive my rudeness. I am Hunter, but kids like you should call me Mr. Hunter.

Zoey: What do you want with a bunch of kids?

Mr. Hunter: One word...Destiny...

Rex: What?

Mr. Hunter: It was destiny for me to take you away.

Zoey: You mean kidnapped?

Mr. Hunter: If you want to say that harsh word, than yes. Kidnapped.

Rex: We are going to find a way out of here!

Mr. Hunter: Good luck with that! -Throw them in a room-

Rex: -Falls next to Max-

Max: -Falls next to Rex-

Zoey: -Falls on top of Max-

Max: What was that for?

Mr. Hunter: -Laughs- -Close door & walks away-

-Some seconds pass by-

Max: _Someone is sitting on my lap...Should I push her/him off or should I just wait till she/he noticed? _(Panics a little) Rex can you go find the light?

Rex: Alright -Find & Opens light- -Sees them- (Feel a little jealous) _Ugh, It was probably by accident, But why do I feel so mad?_

Zoey: (Noticed) _Should I apologized but it was an accident, Oh I'll just apologized! _-Gets off- Sorry!

Max: Its okay -Laughs a little- I'm going to check if we can leave -Tries to open the door- Its lock...

Rex: So are these windows...

Zoey: This is like an empty room...

Max: No there tv, a couch, and 2 beds...

-Seconds pass by-

Rex: There 3 of us?

Max: One of us have to sleep on the floor because the couch is to small to sleep on...

Rex: The floor is fill with dusts and bugs...

Max: Awesome! I'll sleep on the floor.

Zoey: I thought you were afraid of bugs?

Max: No. I overcame my fear!

Rex: -Yawns- Its getting late...I'm going to sleep. -Goes to bed-

Max: Same here! -Close light and sleeps on the floor-

Zoey: Okay...-Goes to bed-

-Meanwhile in the present-

Mr. Ancient: Our spaceship is done! Lets go!

-Mr. Taylor, Mrs. Ancient, Mr. Ancient, and Alpha gang went in the ship-

Johnathan: -Pilots the spaceship- Lets go! -Spaceship flies in the portal-

* * *

Is the parents going to save their kids?

What does Mr. Hunter want?

What is the kids going to discover on this adventure?

Find out next time on **Dinosaur King: Destiny!**


	3. Dreams

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Things I use often in the story:**

**Bold Words = Author Notes or Title**

_**Italic Words = Thoughts**_

**Underline Words = Important Notes**

**POV = Point of View**

**One Last Thing: I just watch the anime, I didn't read the manga so please don't complain if everything isn't accurate.**

* * *

**Destiny!**

**Dreams **

Max: -On the floor- -Yawns- I'm going to sleep... -Sleeps-

Zoey: Its late we should sleep -Goes to bed-

Rex: I'm going to stay up.

-Around midnight-

Rex: -Falls asleep-

-In Max dreams-

Max: -Sliding down in a pool of ice cream **(Without cones)**- Come on Chomp before I eat all the ice cream!

Chomp: -Chomps down ice creams with him-

Max: This is the best day ever!

...

-In Zoey dreams-

Zoey: -Sitting on a bench- (Lonely)

-Some celebrities came over and sat next to Zoey-

-Music starts playing-

Max: -Kneels down- Want to dance, Zoey?

Rex: -Kneels down next to him- Want to dance, Zoey?

...

-In Rex dreams-

Rex: Zoey...I know it sudden but...I love you...

Zoey: Aw Rex, I love you too.

Rex: -Hugs Zoey-

...

* * *

**This is NOT a chapter! There is still going to be a chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Escape

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Things I use often in the story:**

**Bold Words = Author Notes or Title**

_**Italic Words = Thoughts**_

**Underline Words = Important Notes**

**POV = Point of View**

**One Last Thing: I just watch the anime, I didn't read the manga so please don't complain if everything isn't accurate.

* * *

**

**Destiny!**

**Chapter 3: The "Escape"**

-At the spaceship with Mr. and Mrs. Ancient-

Mr. Taylor: Shouldn't you alert Zoe's parents about the kidnapped?

Mrs. Ancient: Don't worry Jonathan already contacted Zoe's parents.

Mr. Ancient: For now we should worry about our kids...

-Background Noise- BOOM!

Mr. Taylor: What was that?

-Everybody goes to the main room **(AKA the place where Jonathan is piloting)**

Mr. Ancient: What was that?

Jonathan: It seems like we crashed...

Mr. Taylor: Is the spaceship alright?

Jonathan: No, Its going to take up to 3 days to fix the spaceship...

Mr. Taylor: What about the kids?

Mr. Ancient: We need to fix the spaceship to save the kids.

Jonathan: We don't need to...According to the GPS the kids are here...

Mrs. Ancient: Where are we?

Mr. Taylor: This is just a guess but with all that water, I think we are in Hawaii...

Ursula: -Pops up behind him with beach stuff- Did somebody say Hawaii?

-Everybody startled-

Ursula: Time to go -Leaves the ship-

Zander: -Comes in the main room- -Panting- Where...Is...Ursula?

Mr. Taylor: Outside...

Zander: Come on Ed -Goes outside-

Ed: Right behind you! -Goes outside-

Dr. Z: -Comes in the main room-

Mr. Taylor: Hey Dr. Z! Can you fix the ship?

Dr. Z: No!

Helga: Dr. Z! You need to finish your soup before it get cold!

Dr. Z: Uhh...I need to fix this ship first.

Helga: Finish your soup first!

Dr. Z: -Looks down- Alright -Leaves-

-With Zoe, Max, and Rex-

Max: It seems like we stopped...

Rex: So what?

Max: This is the best time to escape...

Rex: So what if we escape? Theres nothing else we can do once we escape.

Max: I'm sure Jonathan and our parents are looking for us right now.

Zoe: And its better than staying at this place.

Rex: Fine, Let just hurry and escape...

Max: -Opens door-

Rex: Its a dead end...Its useless...

Max: -Takes one step- Hey we can walk...-Takes another step-

Zoe: -Walks after Max-

Rex: I hope you guys aren't wrong...-Walks after Zoe-

-10 minutes later-

Max: -Sees a house- -Walks up to it-

Rex: I think this is a bad idea...

Max: Theres nothing to worry about! -Opens door-

* * *

**What is in the house?**

**Are they going to escape?**

**Are the parents going to find them?**

**Find out in the next DINOSAUR KING: DESTINY Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Minions

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Things I use often in the story:**

**Bolded Words = Author Notes or Title**

_**Italic Words = Thoughts**_

**Underline Words = Important Notes**

**POV = Point of View**

**One Last Thing: I just watch the anime, I didn't read the manga so please don't complain if everything isn't accurate.**

**Dinosaur King: Destiny!**

**Chapter 4: The Minions**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not putting on more chapters. I am going to try spending all my free time editing & publishing, so you don't have to worry that I won't finish this series.**

* * *

Max: Theres nothing to worry about! -Opens door- -Shocked-

?: -Sitting in a chair (not facing them) and turns around- I been expecting your arrival...

Rex: -Sighs- Told you it was a bad idea!

Max: How did you know we were coming...Mr. Hunter.

Mr. Hunter: That should be easy...-Points above them- Camera.

Rex: -Hits Max behind the head- As I repeat Told you it was a bad idea!

Max: -Rubbing behind his head- Ow! -Takes out a badge- D stands for dangerous and sometimes we just need to take risks!

Rex: And did you forget that it also stands for Dumb? Which means, this was a dumb idea!

Mr. Hunter: -Coughs- Ahem! If your finish with your little chat, I would like to introduce Shawn.

Max: -Laughs- What kind of name is Shawn?

-A strong looking man steps out from the shadow-

Shawn: Got a problem with my name?

Max: -Startled- No!

Rex: Wait a minute, Why are you introducing your servants?

Shawn: We are not his servant!

Rex: -Kind of scared- S-S-Sorry!

Mr. Hunter: -Smiles- Since you are trap like a mouse caught in a mouse trap, might as well tell you everything I won't want kids who are going to die to not know whats happening!

Zoe: Its like you don't have a heart!

Mr. Hunter: -Smiles- Thank you.

Max: That wasn't a compliment!

Mr. Hunter: We, Noah Clan, take that as a compliment.

Rex: -Confused- ...We?

Mr. Hunter: Ah! I forgot to introduce the rest! Light come out here!

Light: -Comes out of the shadow- Hello.

Max: -Shocked- Its a girl!

Light: -A bit angry- Sir, May we have permission to kill one of them? -Looks at Max with hateful eyes-

Mr. Hunter: Whats the rush? We still haven't introduce Blake.

Blake: -Comes out from the shadow-

Zoe: So what are you after?

Mr. Hunter: So-

Shawn: -Hits Mr. Hunter in the guts with his elbow- Even if the kids completely useless we shouldn't blurt out EVERYTHING!

Light: Shawn right for once...

Max: _-_Gives a small smile-

Zoe: -Sees Max smiling a little- _Uh oh...What is he up to now?_

Rex: -Sees Max smiling- _Damn what is Max up to now? ...I hope it won't hurt Zoey._

Blake: -Yawns- If you don't need me I'm going to bed -Walks away-

Light: -A little piss off-

Mr. Hunter: -Just remembered something- Oh yeah you guys tried to escape. As a result, i'll let Light play around with you a little. Bye kids -Smiles-

Light: -Smiles evilly-

-Shawn & Mr. Hunter walks away-

* * *

**Sorry its a little short but still I tried my best.

* * *

**

**What is Max thinking?**

**What is Light going to do?**

**Find out next in Dinosaur King: Destiny!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Illusion

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Things I use often in the story:**

**Bolded Words = Author Notes or Title**

_**Italic Words = Thoughts**_

**Underline Words = Important Notes**

**POV = Point of View**

**One Last Thing: I just watch the anime, I didn't read the manga so please don't complain if everything isn't accurate.

* * *

**

**Dinosaur King: Destiny!**

**Chapter 5: The Illusion**

Light: This shall be fun -Smiles- I'll start with that little guy -Points to Max-

Rex: -Gulps- Good luck Max...

Light: -Laughs- Shall we get started? -Drags Max to an empty room-

Max: -Gulps- Wait shouldn't I have a last meal?

Light: Goodbye -Mumbling some words-

Max: _-Gulps- What is she doing?_

-10 minutes pass by-

-The dark room change into a dojo-

Max: -Confused- Whats going on?

Rex: -Attacks Max- Your going to pay for what you have done!

Max: -Confused- What?

Rex: Don't play dumb with me! You killed Zoey! -Furious-

Max: No...I would never do that...Zoey my friend...

Rex: -Tries to stab Max- You killed Zoey! I heard the conversation!

Max: -Dodges each attack- I didn't kill Zoey! -Angry-

Rex: Don't try to denied it! -Stabs Max in the stomach-

Max: -Coughs out blood- Ouc- -Remembers something-

-Flashback- **(Not in reality)**

Zoe: -Coughs out blood- I thought...We...were...friends...

Max: -Smiles evilly- I never liked you...In fact I always hated you. I was always waiting for the day where I can kill you.

Rex: -Hears from behind the door-

Zoe: Max...This...isn't...yo-

Max: -Stabs Zoey in the heart- Die Zoey...

Rex: -Almost crying- -Comes in the room- ZOEY! ...Max your going to pay! -Attacks Max-

-End of Flashback-

Max: No...I didn't -Coughs out some more blood- do that...Zoey my friend!

Rex: Why you kill her than?

Max: No... I didn't kill her...-Falls- I didn't kill her!

Rex: -Grabs him by the hair- You killed her! You murder her! Zoey trusted you! And you betrayed her!

Max: No! I didn't betray her...No I didn't...I can't...

-Another Max shows up-

Max #2: Max kill Rex...He is going to betray you like you did with Zoey...

Max: -Not looking at him- I don't believe you...I don- -Sees him-

Max #2: Kill Rex hes going to betray you! Don't you think Rex going to get revenge since you killed Zoey? The one he loves?

Max: No! Rex won't betray me! Rex my buddy!

Rex: And so is Zoey...You killed her...and sooner or later your going to kill me...BUT ILL KILL YOU FIRST! -Stabs Max another time in the heart- Die!

Max: -Falls down- -Whisper- Zoey...Rex...

* * *

DUN DUN DUNN!


	7. Chapter 6: The Hurt Max

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Things I use often in the story:**

**Bolded Words = Author Notes or Title**

_**Italic Words = Thoughts**_

**Underline Words = Important Notes**

**POV = Point of View**

**One Last Thing: I just watch the anime, I didn't read the manga so please don't complain if everything isn't accurate.

* * *

**

Dinosaur King: Destiny!

Chapter 6: The Hurt Max

Max #2: Damn, that took longer than expected!

-Back to the dark room & Max laying on the floor-

Max: -Gets up from the floor- _This shall be fun! -_Goes outside-

Zoe: Max! Your alive!

Max: Why wouldn't I be alive?

Rex: We just thought Light killed you...

Max: So nobody came to check up on me?

Zoe: Uhh...

Max: You guys wanted me to died didn't you?

Rex: It isn't like that...

Max: You betrayed me...You went behind my back and made a deal with Light for her to kill me...

Zoe: We didn't!

Max: -Shows them an contract-

Rex: -Goes closer to look-

Max: _NOW! -_Punch Rex in the stomach-

Rex: -Falls- Ow!

Zoe: Max! What are you doing?

Max: Trying to kill you... -Goes inside the dark room and grabs a knife and goes out-

Rex: What are you doing?

Max: -Points to Zoey- Shall you go to hell first?

Rex: DON'T TOUCH HER MAX!

Zoe: Max...This isn't you...

Max: Yes this is...The truth is...I always wanted to kill you...I always wanted to betray you..So I been waiting for my move...And now is the time! -Tries to attack Zoey-

Rex: ZOEY!

Max: -Stops halfway- -Drops knife and falls to the ground- -Starts to bleed in the stomach-

Zoe: MAX!

-In Max's mind- **(Setting: Dojo)**

Max: -Gets up- Do you think i'll let you hurt my friends that easily?

Max #2: -Turns into Light-

**-**In reality-

Light: -Comes out of Max's body-

Rex & Zoey: -Both confused-

Light: You sure are a piece of work!

Max: I don't let loser like you, kill me or hurt my friends...

Light: -Piss off- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER!

Mr. Hunter: -Comes in- Would you guys be quiet? Someone trying to sleep here! -Yawns- Light why don't you take a break for today...Its getting late...

Light: Argh...Fine! -Leaves with Mr. Hunter-

Max: Wait! -Blood drops from stomach- -Falls & coughs out blood-

Zoe: MAX! -Runs over to him- Are you okay?

Max: -Smiles weakly- Ye- -Pass out-

Rex: -So shock he can't say a thing-

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

What is going to happen to Max?

Is Max going to live or die?

Find out next in DINOSAUR KING: DESTINY!


	8. Chapter 7: Escaping!

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Things I use often in the story:**

**Bolded Words = Author Notes or Title**

_**Italic Words = Thoughts**_

**Underline Words = Important Notes**

**POV = Point of View**

**One Last Thing: I just watch the anime, I didn't read the manga so please don't complain if everything isn't accurate.**

* * *

Dinosaur King: Destiny!

Chapter 7: Escaping!

Zoe: MAX! -Tries to lift up Max- Rex help me bring him back to our room...

Rex: Our room is miles away from here!

Zoe: I don't care! Walking is better than losing a friend!

Rex: -Shocked- **(I know people get shocked a lot but still it fits the story together XD) **-Sighs- Fine...

Max: -Wakes up a little- -Whispers- Guys go escape...This is a perfect time to escape...Without me...

Zoe: What are you talking about?

Max: Its going to take forever if you take me with you...Please...go...

Zoe: We can't abandon a friend!

Max: -Smiles a little- You know what I was thinking when we were talking to Mr. Hunter and the others?

Rex: When you were smiling?

Max: Yeah...I was thinking..."Sheesh, Who are they calling stupid? I'm going to escape with my friends and show them who stupid!" but...right now I'm unable to escape...But you can!

Zoe: Max...

Max: Please go escape...and find our parents...

Rex: We can't!

Max: Please! For me...Go escape!

Zoe: -Looks down- Fine...

Rex: Zoey...

Zoe: -Runs outside-

Rex: Zoey wait! -Looks at Max- -10 seconds pass by-

Max: Go...

Rex: UGH! -Runs after Zoey-

Max: -Smiles weakly-

-Outside-

Zoe: -Sees a spot of light- Whats that?

Rex: I don't think we should walk towards it...

Zoe: But maybe its an exit... -Runs toward it-

Rex: Wait Zoey! -Runs after her-

-At headquarters- **(Where Light, Blake, Shawn, and Mr. Hunter are)**

Shawn: -Looks at security tv- Shouldn't we go after them?

?: No...

-Everybody turns around-

Blake: -Shocked-

-Blake, Light, Shawn, and Mr. Hunter kneels down-

Shawn: Welcome Master...

?: Ah, You guys are welcome to call me Thomas...

Mr. Hunter: Of course! Welcome Master Thomas...

Thomas: -Laughs a little- You can leave out Master, Winery.

Mr. Hunter: -Shocked that someone called him by his real name-

Shawn: Whose Winery?

Thomas: Ah, You knew him for 3 years and you still don't know Mr. Hunter real name?

Blake: You mean Mr. Hunter real name is Winery?

Mr. Hunter: -Mad- GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

Blake: Ah no!

Light: Sounds like a girl's name to me...

Winery: I'm sorry if my parents was expecting a girl!

?: -Starts laughing-

Winery: Huh? -Looks behind him-

?: Hi!

Winery: Don't we have enough surprises, Juliet?

Juliet: I like surprises. -Smiles-

Thomas: Ah, Why don't you stop acting like a kid?

Juliet: I am 12 years old...

Thomas: ...Oh right!

-In the spaceship with Mr. Ancient and the others-

Mr. Taylor: I miss them...

-1 hour pass by-

Jonathan: Whats that?

Mr. Ancient: What?

Jonathan: That -Points-

* * *

What is Jonathan talking about?

Find out next in Dinosaur King: Destiny!

**Btw next i'm going to upload how Max, Rex, Zoey, Juliet, Winery, Thomas, Shawn, Light, and Blake looks like.**

**Also, I might change the name Destiny, because it basically not about Destiny.**


	9. Chapter 8: The last chapter

**Due to the copies my friends and I made, I am going to change it up a lot.**

**I am just going to do the short summary instead now. (From where I am to the ending)**

Zoey and Rex found Jonathan and the others, They were all happy but Mr. Taylor. Mr. Taylor was upset to know Max got left behind. Everybody (Including the parents) agreed to get Max back for the sake of Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. However the parents don't know where Max are but the kids, so Zoey & Rex lead the parents to the spaceship. While they were there the villains showed up (Including the master) Thomas threaten them that they are gonna kill Max if they don't leave. The parents didn't believe that so they just kept walking. Thomas eventually killed Max. Mr. Taylor was upset. Everybody got home safely but Max. Zoey was heartbroken, Rex was upset, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor was SUPER devastated, and the others were just sad. Rex thought it was time to move on from the past to the furture, so they did. The Ancient made there goodbyes and left. In heaven Max was enjoying the "All you can eat food" but also sad that he died.

The End

**Sorry! But I would like to make a new one instead of copying another show. Again sorry for the copies me and my friends made.**

**I hope you enjoyed it :P**


	10. NOTICE ABOUT PART 2

**NOTICE!**

**As a writer I want the readers to be happy so due to the reviews, I am going to write a part 2 for this story.**

**Spoiler: This sequel is going to be about how Max is still alive. Now this part is going to have romance, drama, and action!**

**See ya later!**


	11. Dinosaur King: Souls Introduction

**Dinosaur King: Souls**

**Introduction**

Several years pass, Zoey got a job in a fashion company, Rex went back to his own time, The Alpha gang retired, and Max's parents moved on from Max but won't ever forget him. What about the villains? Ever since Max "died" they send the body to his parents and flee. Why did they flee when they were winning? They were planning something that took several years of planning. What happened to Max? Since Max got send back to his parents they dug a grave for him. His parents visit him every month.

Sorry for the long wait, I am going to post the next chapter tomorrow. I be sure about that. Sorry about that last chapter.

Seeya next time ;)


	12. Ending Sorry

Sorry but I'm not writing anymore Dinosaur King. I just got bored with writing Dinosaur King + I want to make a new story about another Anime. **Sorry**


End file.
